HW/Government side of debating about Bill Clinton
Mr.Speaker and fellow debaters, I am the prime minister of the government side, and we, the government, are strongly in favor of that Bill Clinton should have done more to remove Osama Bin Laden as a national threat, which is the proposition of this debate. Before start arguing, I would like to define our proposition. Bill Clinton is the 42nd president of U.S. who were in office from 1993-2001, Bin Laden is terrorist, who is chief of Al-Qa'eda and also be suspected to have committed 9.11 terror. We, the affirmative side, firmly support this proposition for following 4 reasons; first, Bill's responsibility about the terrorist, second, his weakness to give up his job with one accident, third, his insufficient reaction, and lastly, fourth, his ignorance about the situation. I, as the prime minister of our house, will develop the first two reasons I outlined above, and my deputy prime ministers will show you the validity of last two reasons. To start with, first of all, Bill Clinton failed to arrest Bin Laden, and he should have tried more, because it was absolutely his responsibility. Bill is in charge of this case because Osama killed several Americans, whichi is Bill's nation's civilian. For example, here are the specific documents that in 1995 Nov. in military headquarter in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, 5 Americans were killed, and also in 1996 Jun. in Khobor towers in Dhaham, Saudi Arabia, 19 Americans were killed by him. Since the president's innocent people were dead by a terrorist, Bill should have put more effort on catching him red-handed. Since he failed to, it means he didn't complete his job while he was in his office. Secondly, he didn't show his diligent side about the work at all. It's visible that he was powerless about solving the problem, because he gave up his task because of one failure. There were a terror which Bin caused in Tanzania, 1998 Aug. It leaded to 224 deaths, including 12 Americans, and more than 5000 injuries. 2 weeks after the terror, Bill Clinton decided to launch a missile to a factory in Sudan, where the intelligence indicated Osama would be meeting 200-300 Al-Qa'eda agents and was suspected to produce chemical weapons. However, Osama and the agents left the factory before the missile launches, and the factory's owner even denied about producing chemical weapons. Because Bill Clinton failed to kill him, his failure even made Osama a hero in islamic world. Since that, he tried to be careful about arresting Osama, which finally made him do nothing after the accident. He gave up everythig about Osama because of his one failure. Thus, we infer to the conclusion that Bill Clinton didn't do his best, so he should have done more about catching him. -BY JAMES = Also, America didn't making that report their join post-Bin Laden agenda, but they ignored it. Washington had gave the Arab dictators a free pass as long as Arab leaders arrested, interrogated and held the Islamic militants in their societies and eliminated them as a threat to us. -BY PAUL finally, there is a last detail. it is that the Bill Clinton gives not enough reactions for preventing terrorisms, for example, despite of many events of terror, which casue American nations are dying, Clinton didn't make a strong resistance such as strength police or mailitar force. so many casualties are continuing appeared. Because of these reasons, we, the government think that the president Bill Clinton should have done more to prevent terrorism - by brian Category:Homework Category:Billclinton Category:James